The Olympus Fallen
"The Olympus Fallen" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon Plot The uncontrolled expansion of the territories under the control of Khnum door to the escape of a dangerous Goa'uld faction for the entire galaxy, the expense is just the Supreme System Lord. Synopsys The expansion of the empire of the Supreme System Lord Khnum has reached the planet known as Ta Sekhet A'at, deleted from the Goa'uld star charts and known as the place of renegades. Because of the Goa'uld expansionary policy, a fleet of two Ha'tak was sent to the planet when the exploration team has not returned. When the fleet reaches the orbit of the planet, he discovers to his horror that the Jaffa sent earlier, were killed and their bodies eaten by the outcasts of the world. The latter manage to fall into the trap the second team sent to the planet, and thanks to a remote call device, manage to leave the desert planet below to return to sow misfortune and despair in the Milky Way. Came aware of the incident, the System Lord sends one of his underlord to investigate the rest of the fleet is spread across the galaxy in order to track down and eliminate the hermits who meanwhile attacked a planet, exterminating the native population and razing the entire city of the latter. Despite the efforts, the Khnum fleet is unable to track down the enemy ship as it has already left the planet devastated and sterile directed to another planet to destroy. Ship of hermits at this point it towards the planet Khenem where he meets the flagship of the Supreme System Lord while avoiding being destroyed or captured. Instead, he captured one of the sons of Khnum and tortured for information about the galaxy and the empire state. It turns out that the group of hermits is actually what remains of a Goa'uld sect created by Anubis as his court and perpetrators more than 12,000 years ago with the aim of replacing Ra and other underlord of Apep deceased. But the defeat of Anubis, the sect was defeated and captured by order of the same ra and also as a warning to anyone who had the courage to stand at the side of the Goa'uld Anubis traitor, ra relegated on the desert planet and burial of ta Sekhet A'at the still living survivors of the sect and since then no one has ever set foot on the planet because of the ban imposed by the former Supreme System Lord. Returning to the present, in the Milky Way are reports of new attacks and massacres made by the sect at the expense of many planets scattered throughout the galaxy free from Goa'uld control or again they control. Because of the situation that has arisen, an emergency summit is convened by the Khnum at Hasara station. The discussion is particularly turned on and when the warriors unexpectedly burst into the station sent by hermits, we discover with horror that one of the System Lords has been replaced with a member of the sect. Khnum and two of the six System Lords present manage to escape, but for those who remain are certain death, we see how the bodies of the dead Goa'uld lie on the ground and on them like ravenous hordes, the remaining members of the sect, intent on sbranarli. Back on board his flagship along with Achaman and a third unidentified Goa'uld, Khnum recalls its fleet holding at gunpoint the hasara station blocking all transporters rings from a distance as well as each ship distributing a dissipation field for engines hyperspace Hyperspace matrix which is identical to that of Ha'tak supplied to the same Supreme System Lord. Aboard the station, members of the sect are finally made aware of the fate of Anubis and vent their rage devouring the Goa'uld and Jaffa prisoners, but when they try to move Ha'tak aboard the ship, they discover the heatsink field projected by Khnum ship and ordering undercover agent to remove the Goa'uld. The assassination attempt fails because the agent exchanges Achaman for the Supreme System Lord and attacks him dead. Khnum intervened, catching and killing the gunman and later resurrects the ally. To make matters worse, the callback fleet by Supreme System Lord is busy elsewhere due to a retaliation from the sedate solar system Kaliem, and this obliges Khnum to act in a brutal and final. Abbandonatal'idea to catch them and then deport them back on the prison planet, Khnum enter the poison symbionts throughout the station and it seals the structure for almost ten hours in a way that definitely kill all forms of life existing Goa'uld. When the time expires, the property is re-opened to make sure that all of the Goa'uld and Jaffa present are dead. Despite the deadly gas, one of the members of the sect manages to survive and escapes to the edge of a tel'tak as soon as the shields that block the station are deactivated. With the dissipation field turned off, the last member of the sect left the station despite the barrage of the Supreme System Lord fleet. After one week from the attack, Khnum together the remaining System Lords ceased announcing the danger but at the moment stretched on an unknown planet in the galaxy, the last member of the sect is on the balcony of a building overlooking a square surrounded by Ha'tak. References Achàman, Bareme, Symbionte Poison, Ke'dar, Khenem, Khnum, Hasara Station, Ha'tak, Ta Sekhet A'at, Tindaya, The Legacy, Note: * The Goa'uld are quickly regaining the Galaxy after the fall of FJN * It gets knowledge of a Goa'uld sect called "The Legacy" composed of twelve Goa'uld known for their brutality and cruelty * Khnum underestimates the Goa'uld sect and allows him to devastate some planets before groped to stop them. * The members of "The Legacy" are cannibals indifferently * In Hasara Space Station is consumed a massacre, they were killed three or maybe four System Lords, Khnum is saved along with Achàman the carnage. * Silk Goa'uld "The Legacy" survives a member who takes refuge on a planet unknown to the Goa'uld. Categoria:Episodes